


Il cielo parla lingue straniere

by Talpy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Introspection, Not Beta Read, just aang and zuko being friends, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talpy/pseuds/Talpy
Summary: It soon became a habit to meet up in the Fire Nation during winter. Could it be for the hotter climate, could it be for the more comfortable travel: either way, the reason didn’t change that fact.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Il cielo parla lingue straniere

**Author's Note:**

> I had the prompts “Song: Playa, Baby K | the fanwork must be set during winter” for the Polyverse’s Explorers Challenge and it produced the first fic in more than a year, yay! :D The title is from the song Playa of Baby K and it means “the sky speaks in foreign languages” and it reminded me so much of Aang that I had to write this. English not my first language, so be kind and let me know if there are any mistakes. ~~No beta we die like men~~

It soon became a habit to meet up in the Fire Nation during winter. Could it be for the hotter climate, could it be for the more comfortable travel: either way, the reason didn’t change that fact. That first winter –the first peaceful winter in a very long time– they didn’t plan on visiting Zuko all at the same time, but they were all happy by the results. They passed the little time they had together eating and sharing stories, like they didn’t even pass the previous summer in each other’s pockets.  
  
By the fourth winterly reunion, they started to plan for it, recognising the making of a tradition – and it was such a happy one! One moment a year where they could forget their responsibilities to the outside world –or at least they tried– and just be with each other, laughing like the kids they were never really allowed to be.  
  
One year they met all on Ember Island, expecting a certain amount of privacy: after all, who would go to the beach in full winter? Sokka was manning the barbecue outside (“C’mon, I’m the meat guy!”) and they were all drinking while waiting for the food to be ready. Zuko realised Aang wasn’t with them: an old instinct led him to search for the airbender on the beach, a little distanced from the lights of the house but not far. He observed him, while walking in his direction. Aang was sitting on the sand, his eyes turned to the sky. Zuko couldn’t see his face, but he knew what was the airbender’s expression during moments like these. It was always a miscellany of wonder, admiration and a bit of nostalgia.  
  
Once Aang told him that sometimes, after his hundred years in the ice, the sky seemed like a stranger speaking in a different tongue from the one he was used to. He mentioned changes in the weather patterns or in the air currents, even though it was mostly an instinctive feeling. One more thing to have changed while he was sleeping, he commented, shrugging his shoulders and hiding behind his smile.  
  
Zuko sat down near Aang, bumping his shoulder. The airbender smiled, moving to return the friendly gesture. They remained in silence to watch the sky for a while, feeling safe with the beach under them and the noise of their friends chatting behind. A shared moment of peace, while they could feel they belonged.


End file.
